1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected siloxane adducts of tris(2-hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate as novel compositions of matter. Furthermore, this invention relates to the use of these adducts in functional fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In functional fluid formulations, silicones have the desirable properties of good thermal stability and low temperature resistance. However, a major drawback of silicones is their poor steel-on-steel lubrication. This drawback is inherent even in silicones having relatively high molecular weights and viscosity.
It has now been found that the reaction products of selected silicone functionalities ("siloxane adducts") with a compound having an isocyanurate ring structure, namely, tris(2-hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, results in a class of compounds having a combination of desirable functional fluid characteristics including good steel-on-steel lubricity.